Brisa de Invierno
by nathii07
Summary: Estamos conscientes de que actuar sin pensar, movidos únicamente por aquella fuerza invisible llamado impulso, nos puede traer grandes consecuencias; y que una vez que estas se nos presentan, debemos enfrentarlas dando lo mejor de nosotros. Pero...¿es tan así la gravedad del asunto para qué una persona cambie su personalidad? Bueno, no nos queda más que otorgar aquella oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Tinker Bell junto con sus entrañables amigas, y así mismo Peter Pan, le pertenece a Disney. Aún así, no olvidemos que el creador de tan hermoso personaje es J. M. Barrie, quien ha escrito hermosas novelas sobre esta hadita, más el final no deja de parecerme muy triste.

**Recomendación:** Leer sólo si has visto la última entrega de Tinker Bell: _"Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas"_ porque de otro modo, no sabrás quienes son Periwinkle (Wink), el Rey Milori, Gliss y Spike. A quienes si lo hicieron, agregaré que estarán la mayoría de los personajes.

Sin más, espero que disfruten este relato que les traigo a continuación. Todo en esta página está hecho sin fines de lucro, me sumaré a ese grupo también.

**Brisa de Invierno**

**Introducción**

Periwinkle se encontraba riendo con sus amigas, poniéndose al tanto de las últimas clases al igual que las últimas técnicas adquiridas, las cuales facilitarían aún más su entretenido trabajo. A su alrededor no se escuchaban más que risas cantarinas, las últimas antes de que la temida tormenta nevada las acalle. Aunque el hada invernal se mostrara alegre, cierto pesar podía dibujarse en sus azulinas orbes. Era el día de ayer, antes de que baje el sol, cuando se vio obligada a despedirse de su hermana gemela. Dos largos meses la separarían a ambas, sin poder escribirse ni intercambiar objetos hallados, ocho semanas sin que pudiera saber absolutamente nada sobre las amigas de Tinker, que ahora eran también sus amigas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza, se obligó a hacer desaparecer aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, aseguraba que su gemela compartía su misma desdicha. Además, si no había mal entendido, Tink en ese momentos debería estar disfrutando una bonita cita romántica con Terrence, el mejor amiga de la rubia el cual no se molestaba en esconder sus verdaderas intenciones con su hermana. Enserio esperaba que su distraída gemela despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente dictaba su corazón. Que fue algo más que pura amistad lo que impulsó a Terrence a seguirla en aquel viaje en busca del dichoso espejo que concedía tres deseos, antes de caer en manos de los piratas.

Parpadeó al escuchar su nombre en boca de la hiperactiva Gliss, más cuando iba a responder ante el llamado, un haz de color dorado se hizo presente, lo cual borró su sonrisa, casi como si se la hubieran arrebatado. Echó una mirada hacia sus alas, encontrando las mismas relucientes y con aquel brillo tornasolado que tan maravillado tenía a todas las hadas actualmente; muchas veces habían seguido a las gemelas para contemplarlo, resultando ya algo sumamente incómodo para las haditas, quienes pronto se vieron obligadas a encontrar otro escondite, donde pudieran hablar sobre los hechos ocurridos durante el día e intercambiar cosas halladas entre ellas, algo que se había vuelto una rutina como habíamos nombrado anteriormente.

— ¿Qué esa hada cálida que pasó volando no era Tinker Bell? — Gliss no alcanzó a terminar la frase, antes de que Periwinkle corriera en auxilio de su gemela.

— Esa niña sí que no tiene remedio, ¡mira que venir cuando la nieve es más fuerte!

— Algo debe haber pasado, Spike… — dijo con voz preocupada la siempre entusiasta hada, levantándose de la bola de nieve donde se encontraba sentada. Miró con sus grisáceos orbes por donde ambas hermanas habían desaparecido, y aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, el hada restante también se mostraba un tanto triste. Aquella jovencita siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso una que otra vez ella fue víctima del contagio de la misma.

A metros de donde las dos jóvenes hadas se encontraban, se encontraba un árbol de níveas hojas y tallo resistente, decorado con hermosas y coloridas flores cubiertas de escarcha. Estas mismas, colocadas paralelamente una enfrente de la otra, marcaban un camino hacia el centro del árbol, mismo en los que nuestra querida protagonista se adentró, azotándola con fuerza contra la resistente madera de la planta.

— Terrence es un idiota, ¡sí, eso! — podría decirse que aquel era el nuevo escondite de las gemelas, un lugar donde no hacía ni frío ni calor, un lugar que había resultado ser un mudo testigo de lo que allí se contaban aquellas peculiares hadas. Sólo segundos de haber entrado, Tinker Bell se encontraba refunfuñando, maldiciendo a su mejor amigo y golpeando con su pie derecho el suelo, como si aquellos infantiles actos pudieran llevarse todo el enojo y la tristeza que sentía. — ¡Sabía que no debía aceptar! ¡Sabía que todo esto me traería problemas! ¿Amor? ¡Patrañas!

— Pensé que estarías en una cita con ese chico guapo…— Tinker selló sus labios, sin ninguna necesidad de tener que voltearse para ver quién era la dueña de aquella suave y risueña voz. — ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Terrie? ¿Tarro? ¿Tor…?

— ¡Terrence! ¡Se llama Terrence! — se dejó caer de golpe en la cama, tomando la almohada y ocultando su rostro en ella.

— Terrence, así era. — Cerró la pequeña puerta de madera detrás de ella- cortesía de Lizzy, por supuesto- encaminándose hacia donde su hermana se encontraba acostada. — Entonces… ¿Debo suponer que fue él la razón por la cual cruzaste la frontera con este clima tan difícil para ti?

— No lo entiendo… — el hada invernal aguardó en silencio, mismos segundos en los cuales el ser de cabello dorado terminaba de maldecir al chico y a su descendencia. — Terrence fue quién me invitó, según sus compañeros me tenía una gran sorpresa aguardando, pero está claro que sólo quería burlarse de mí.

— Vamos, Tink, no creo que las cosas sucedieran así—. Periwinkle intentó ser razonable, de las dos había resultado ser la sensata antes de sumarse en alguna locura, más existían ciertas ocasiones donde realmente se dejaba influenciar por la adrenalina de la locura.

Más sus palabras lejos de resultar conciliadoras, enojaron al hada cálida.

— ¡Pues sucedieron así! Terrence no me quiere, ¡nunca lo hizo! Y yo como tonta le creí a Rosetta su discurso sobre el amor verdadero, ¡Me dejé engañar por un sentimiento que sólo te hace daño!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando nacimos de la mismísima alegría? La alegría proviene del más puro amor, ¿o es que ya no lo recuerdas?— enojada ahora ella, Periwinkle se levantó de la cama, cruzándose de brazos y fijando una seria mirada en su querida hermana mayor. — ¡Vamos, Tinker Bell! — la aludida abrió grandes sus ojos, ella solo la llamaba así cuando estaba furiosa. Y vaya que lo estaba. — ¡Te desconozco! ¡Tú no eres mi hermana, sólo eres una deplorable copia de ella!

— Wink… — aquel era su apodo para el hada que compartía sus mismos rasgos, sólo variaba la primera consonante de su mismo diminutivo.

— ¡No, Tinker! — la chica se incorporó de un salto, sorprendida ante lo firme que se estaba mostrando. — Si ese chico no es capaz de ver cuánto vales, pues mal por él. Pero te prohíbo estar triste por eso… ¿me escuchas? ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Si él no te quiere, muchos otros chicos lo harán! — la estaba señalando con su fino dedo, incapaz de ver a la rubia tan decaída como lo estaba en ese momento. Le había agradado el hada de gran sonrisa y ojos dorados, más nadie tenía derecho a desterrar la alegría en un ser tan alegre y desinteresado como lo era Tinker Bell; cierto que era testaruda, y cargaba con un gran temperamento que a veces daba miedo, pero no existía un hada como ella, era única. — Eres bonita, divertida, un tanto neurótica, sí… — expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, arrancando una tenue sonrisa en su hermana — inteligente, creativa y considerada un héroe para muchos, incluso para mí.

— Enserio… ¿Enserio piensas eso de mí?

El hada estaba conmovida.

— ¡Claro que sí! — la tomó de las manos, logrando que se pusiera de pie con un salto e inmediatamente la abrazó. — Y déjame decirte que en Invierno muchos chicos están detrás de ti, unos cuántos me han pedido que te concrete una cita con ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Deja de reírte, Wink, no es divertido! — el hada cálida se encontraba avergonzada, ¿acaso su hermana estaba diciendo la verdad? No, imposible.

— ¡Oh, claro que lo es! — las risas aumentaban en Periwinkle. — Deberías ver lo linda que eres con las mejillas rojas como una vaquita de San Antonio. ¡Eres tan adorable!

— Ya déjalo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —. Accedió, antes de que su gemela se enojara aún más. — Ahora dime, ¿Por qué cruzaste? — la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una fina línea rosada, de nuevo tenía aquella mirada en la rubia; claramente exigía una explicación. — Sabes lo peligroso que es, Tink, aunque tengamos una cura infalible para renovar las alas, no debemos confiarnos.

— Bueno, yo…

— ¿y tu abrigo? ¿Qué hay de tu abrigo? — Periwinkle cruzó la habitación volando, deteniéndose justo frente a un armario que había construido con ayuda de su hermana, abriendo las puertas del mismo y sacando un tapado de gamas celestinas, lo suficientemente cálido para resguardarla del frío en una tormenta de invierno; precisamente una estaba a punto de desatarse. La ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, no sin antes revisar sus alas, para volver a tomar la palabra. — Poniéndote en peligro no conseguirás nada Tink, excepto claro, hacerte daño. Me pone feliz que hayas venido a contarme lo que te sucedía, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, menos cuando una nevada que hasta para nosotros es peligrosa, está a punto de caer.

— Lo siento, Periwinkle, tienes razón. Soy una tonta, ¡Mira que huir de esa forma! — el hada soltó un bufido, al ver que Tinker Bell de nuevo empezaría a maldecirse a sí misma y a Terrence. Se acercó a la puerta, verificando que nadie viera a la rubia, dispuesta a emprender una huída.

— Tink, vamos, debo sacarte de aquí antes de que la nevada comience. — Tinker Bell asintió, dándole la espalda para que su hermana pudiera cubrir con su talento mágico sus alas; una vez listas, partieron de allí, dejando su pequeño escondite atrás.

Ambas se mostraron tristes mientras se alejaban de la pequeña aldea de hadas, dos meses era lo que duraba la nevada del año, ni más ni menos, tal como llegaba se iba. Por primera vez, se separarían, ya se habían despedido el día de ayer, antes de que la alarma fuera establecida. Más cuando estaban por deslizarse por la montaña que las llevaría al tronco que partía en dos las estaciones, el aire fue inundado por un chirrido de lechuza, acompañado de una grave voz masculina que ambas reconocieron a la perfección.

— ¡Lord Milori!— exclamaron ambas hadas, deteniendo abruptamente sus pasos. El Rey ordenó a su lechuza descender el vuelo, más no así bajo a piso firme.

— Tinker Bell… imposible… — efectivamente, el hada cálida fue quién requirió más atención de parte del hombre. Este las observó a ambas serio, para observar el largo trecho que aún los separaba de Verano y retornar sus ojos a las hermanas. — Es demasiado tarde, no llegarán a tiempo —. Informó con voz autoritaria, aunque una pizca de enojo y resignación podía adivinarse en sus matices. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Su joven hada escarcha era muy unida al hada estrella de su amada reina Clairon, más que eso, eran hermanas de sangre, habían nacido como un hecho insólito de la misma risa.

Aún así, había confiado en que ambas hubieran entendido sobre lo peligroso que era verse en tales circunstancias climáticas. Él mismo extrañaba a su Reina, pero su pueblo estaba primero, él debía velar por ellos antes que por sí mismo. Era la misión con la cual había ascendido al trono.

— Pero… debo volver, yo…

— Sabían lo peligroso que era, fueron rebeldes, ahora deberán aceptar las consecuencias.

— No la regañe, yo tuve toda la culpa. —Tinker Bell se adelantó un paso, cargando con todo el peso de la situación. Aquella no era más que la verdad, si ella no hubiera huido de esa forma ante su decepción amorosa, Wink ya estaría bajo el resguardo junto con sus amigas y demás seres queridos.

— No lo pongo en duda. — aquella respuesta fría, carente de sentimiento alguno, enmudeció a las gemelas. El rey quiso contradecirse, cierto era que la rubia era un modelo a seguir, siempre teniendo la solución ante cualquier problema que se le presentara, incluso gracias a ella había vuelto con su amada hada, pero debía ponerse serio, o aquellas muchachitas tan emprendedoras volverían a verse en problemas. — Le enviaré un mensaje a la Reina Clairon para que se quede tranquila, pero tendrás que permanecer aquí por tu bien. Serás tratada como invitada de honor, te debemos nuestra mayor gratitud por haber unido ambos mundos de nuevo, sobre todo yo. — aunque esas palabras intentaran hacer sentir mejor a la rubia, la chica no pudo sentirse consolada. ¿Cuándo empezaría a hacer las cosas bien? ¿Acaso siempre pecaría por ser impulsiva, perjudicando a otros en el proceso?

— De acuerdo, Rey Milori. — con una última mirada al trecho, tanto Tinker como Periwinkle abordaron la lechuza del hombre, las dos experimentando un sentimiento entre la alegría de estar juntas por tanto tiempo y la preocupación de saber como la tormenta afectaría a la joven hada cálida.

Mientras se internaban cada vez más en el frío, Tinker Bell cerró sus ojos pálidos párpados, decidida a dejar de cometer tantas tonterías y empezar a mostrarse un poco más seria. Bajo la amenaza de la nevada, se hizo la firme promesa de que una nueva hada artesana renacería, una que dejara atrás sus impulsos y su curiosidad, para concentrarse en ayudar más al prójimo, una de los que muchos pudieran enorgullecerse cuando emplearan su nombre.

Peri volvió su mirada a su gemela, un tanto pensativa ante la postura de su hermana. Es como si ella pudiera saber que estaba pensando, era imposible, pero algo le auguraba que pronto muchos cambios empezarían a producirse en el hada rubia. Sólo esperaba que se tratara de una mera imaginación, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes el tener que convivir con una Tink diferente a la que ya se había acostumbrado…

— ¡Reina Clairon! ¡Reina Clairon! — interrumpiendo en el Salón del Trono, las cinco célebres amigas de Tinker Bell entraron no deteniéndose hasta estar frente a su majestad, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con su vista recorriendo ciertas palabras escritas en un pergamino de color celeste.

El Hada Mary, quien fiel a la reina siempre le hacía compañía, reprendió con su mirada castaña a las jóvenes hadas, rogando que retomaran la compostura.

— Niñas, tranquilas, sé porqué están aquí. — antes de que hubieran más complicaciones u alteraciones innecesarias, la reina con su infinita paciencia y compresión se hizo oír. — Tinker Bell cruzó al bosque de invierno, en el cual saben muy bien que se avecina una tormenta helada. — aguardó un momento, sintiendo una pizca de decepción por la prodigiosa artesana que ya no volvería a ver hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. — El Rey Milori me acaba de escribir, al parecer por razones de seguridad, Tinker Bell pasará la tormenta con ellos, regresando recién en dos meses.

Incluso Vidia se asombró de tal declaración, sabía que Tink era impulsiva y un hada… un tanto peculiar, pero esta vez se había superado a ella misma.

— Reina Clairon, ¿no podemos hacer nada? — Silvermist, el hada del agua, fue quién se atrevió a hablar entre todas.

— Me temo que no, Silvermist, sólo aguardar al regreso de nuestra querida hada y desearle toda la suerte para que sobreviva a esa tormenta…

Nadie dijo nada más, todo estaba dicho. Detrás de la puerta, cierta hada de cabello dorado -cubierto por un gorro en forma de bellota- se encontraba escuchando todo. Apretó sus puños, sabiendo que aquello era su culpa. Si bien todos tenían opiniones diferentes, todos estaban de acuerdo en algo:

Sin duda, la paciencia y la esperanza se convertirían en sus mejores amigas a partir de ese instante.

**-×Continuará ×**

¿No creen que Tinker Bell y el Secreto de las hadas es una hermosa cinta? Por estar estudiando para la universidad, me perdí su estreno en la pantalla grande. Era una niña, siempre terminaba el capítulo para hacerme un tiempo para ir a disfrutarla… más ese momento nunca llegó. Por suerte, aprobé con las mejores notas los exámenes, aún así no podía dejar de sentirme vacía. Desde niña que Peter Pan me enamoró, y lejos de odiar a 'Campanita', la amé. Wendy en cambio se ganó mi descontento, creo que de Disney es la única protagonista femenina que no se lleva mi devoción. Cuando salió la versión real, con personas y Rachel Hood-Wood representando a Wendy Darling, me empezó a gustar un poco más; pero nunca la amaré tanto como amo a otros clásicos de Disney, tales como Megara, Rapunzel, Jasmine, Aurora y demás protagonistas.

Aún así, adoro el pequeño detalle de que tanto Tink como Wink hayan nacido de la risa de una Wendy bebé, al igual que la muñeca que repara que resulta ser la niña inglés, que Peter Pan invita a conocer Nunca Jamás.

Me fui de tema, creo. Hoy, 12 de Enero, pasaron un especial de las cuatro películas de Disney (a mi gusto, faltaron los juegos de hadas) y si bien mi película favorita de Tinker Bell es la primera, la cuarta me tiene enternecida, todas las expectativas que tenía puesta en esta película desde que vi el tráiler por primera vez, se superaron a sí misma. Se me cayeron lágrimas cuando a Tink le pasó lo que le pasó al final de la película, con eso les digo todo.

Entonces, hay una parte donde Tink comienza a contarle a Wink (sé que es Peri, pero me pareció muy lindo el apodo que utilicé, así que quedó ese) de sus aventuras, el descubrir lo que verdaderamente significaba ser un hada artesana, la aventura del Tesoro Perdido y la amistad con Lizzy, la niña humana. Me quedaré con el segundo relato, donde al nombrar a Terrence, Periwinkle le pregunta a nuestra linda hadita si era su novio, ella dice "Pues…" y cambia la escena. Me enojó un poco, pero supe que tenía mi escritura para descargarme.

Acabando con todo este aburrimiento, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que es más bien una introducción a la verdadera historia. ¿Por qué Tink apareció de esa manera en el bosque de invierno? ¿Por qué Terrence se culpa de ello? ¿Qué significa lo de la "nueva Tink"? Y muchas preguntas más, que iré respondiendo a lo largo de la historia, prometo terminarla, al igual que "Sueños de Princesa"(fic de Winx Club) en la cual la trama dará un gran giro, que ni yo misma me lo esperaba.

Ya saben, los reviews son la motivación de todo escritor vivo y por haber, me encantaría saber que piensan sobre esta nueva propuesta, yo seguiré subiendo los capítulos aunque haya un único lector, por él seguiré y también por mí, pero más por él.

Que hayan empezado un lindo año, se despide con cariño,

Nathalie


End file.
